


My Kitten (Lashton AU)

by Lashton_Larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitten AU, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, SO SORRY, kitten!Luke, larry - Freeform, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Larry/pseuds/Lashton_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's always been different...<br/>Not mentally but more physically.<br/>Hes never been excepted.<br/>Because most people don't want to be friends will someone who has kitten ears and a tail.</p><p>(Luke is shorter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I began this story on wattpad (lashtonxjeanmarco) and decided to post it on here. I'll be posting the first chapter later. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> P.S. thank you for voting on my other oneshots.

I always knew that I was different. When I was a child nobody ever, wanted to be near me. I always thought why don't people want to b efriends with me? But I guess it was always obvious.

I mean nobody ever wants to be friends with a freak.

Now before you go and tell me I'm bot a freak I should tell you that I am indeed a freak. I have a tail and ears. That makes me a freak. I'm what some people call a hybrid cat. I'm human but with some genes of a cat. I can purr and meow like a cat. I have a white tail, with white ears, which I've always found very weird because I have blonde hair. But I never questioned it.

By the time I turned 18, my mom left me alone on the streets. I understood because she didn't know what to do with me. So now I stay curled up on the streets corners. Singing and humming to myself. A few people were nice and gave me a beanie and a jacket, but the jacket is worn out and has holes now. The beanie keeps my ears warm on cool days.

Sometimes people try to give me money but I don't know what to do with it. So I just decline. People give me bread sometimes but other then that I don't eat much.

My life changed when I boy with curly hair and hazel eyes found me in the rain on a stormy night.

Ashton's POV-

I hated storms with a passion. I hated it when I had to drive in them too. The windows were always hard to see out of and I wanted to throw a brick at them to see better.

But even though I hated storms, I had to drive home from work, which was 25 miles away from my house. I don't know why I excepted the job. I'm good at it, but I don't like it.

Tonight was different from most stormy nights. There weren't many cars, and most of the houses I drove by didn't have any lights on. But I ignored it all. Until I saw someone walking, maybe limping a little, on the street walk. My first thought was to just drive by the person, but, being the extremely nice person I am, instead I slowed down and rolled down my window.

"Hey!"

The person stopped in their steps and turned around. I swear his ear were glowing for a second. But then they were a normal colored blue.

"Uh y-yes?" He asked obviously very cold.

He was wearing a thin black jacket with the hood up, a blue beanie and black baggy pants. And to top it off I could hear his teeth chattering.

"Here get in, I'll give you a ride. Where are you going?" I asked.

He stepped back. "O-oh n-no I'm fine. Y-you don't have too."

I sighed and opened the passenger door. "Well I want to." Like I said I was a nice person.

I saw him shiver before looking around then back at me. He bit his lip before nodding and getting into the car. He shut the door and I quickly turned up the heater. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Thank you." He whispered. His voice was faint but I could hear it.

I smiled. "Your welcome! Where you going?" I asked again while starting to drive.

"Y-you can drop me off anywhere."

I frown and glance over at him becoming confused. "Don't you live somewhere?"

He swallows and pulls his jacket tighter around himself. "Um..m-my parents kicked me out?"

He sounded very unsure but I let it pass. He sighed when I didn't ask any questions. As I was getting closer to my house. I thought.

Either I can drop him off out in the cold.

Or...

"How about you stay at my place for a few days?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An not-so-awkward ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that the first few chapters will be kinda short, but they will begin to get longer.

"How about you stay at my place for a few days?"

I swallowed at the question. "Y-you don't need to do that..."

The boy sighed. "Well I want to help you. I'm Ashton by the way."

I swallowed again and nodded. "O-okay. I'm Luke." I whispered and kept my eyes on my hands.

Ashton nodded and continued to drive. It wasn't awkward. Which was weird because we'd just met so you'd expect it to be a little awkward. But it wasn't. I wouldn't say it was the most comfortable thing in the world, but still it wasn't uncomfortable.

As we pulled into the parking lot to the little apartment he lived in, I got this little sense of being unwelcome. That didn't surprise me. Everywhere I went I wasn't welcome.

Ashton parked the car and looked at me. He gave me a small smile before getting out of the car. I swallowed nervously again and followed behind him. I sighed before following him up to the door. He looked at me while unlocking the door.

"Now its not the best thing in the world, but its roomy."

After being homeless for 8 years. I didn't really care.

So I nodded and followed him into the house. It wasn't anything special. But it was homey and warm. I sat down on the couch and pulled my jacket tighter around my body. Ashton sighed.

"Uh I'm going to get you some clothes and a few blankets and pillows then you can go change and shower if you want okay?"

I nodded shyly and he walked off. I looked around, wondering to myself why I agreed to this. I'm half cat and he's going to find out soon. Why should I have the risk of becoming attached to him when he's going to throw me out anyway? 

Not even five minutes later he came back and set down the stuff next to me. "So the bathroom is the first door on the left and if you need anything I'll be in my room okay?"

I nodded and he smiled before dying goodnight and going to his room. I bit my lip and grabbed the shirt and sweatpants before getting up and walking to the hall. I walked into the bathroom and stripped from my clothes, after shutting the door. I looked into the mirror and took off my beanie. My white ears perked up out of my dirty, messy, hair. I licked my lips and looked back at my tail. A tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

I sniffles quietly and got into the shower. After cleaning myself and just standing there thinking and appreciating the fact that I was taking a shower, I got out and quickly put on the baggy clothes and my beanie.

I put my dirty clothes in the basket before walking out to the living room. I sighed and layed down before pulling the two blankets over my body. I pulled my beanie down more on my head, before closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the storm, Luke wants to leave, but is there something making him want to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to this once I was done with it, hope you guys like it!

The next morning I didn't expect to wake up on a couch. In a warm heated house, with a blanket over my body. I wasn't used to it. I was used to always waking up in that stupid cold alleyway. It obviously wasn't something I enjoyed a whole lot, but at least I wasn't dead...Yet...But then as I sat up and walked around, I remembered meeting Ashton, and then he taking me to his house. I made sure not to make to much noise, not wanting to wake the kind boy that was currently sleeping in his bed or at least that's where i believed he was. In all honesty I wanted to leave. Ashton was a nice person but, maybe a little to nice, but still I didn't feel safe here. I guess it was out of habit I never feel safe anywhere I go. But I decided to stay for one day, just to say thank you. 

What Ashton did for me last night was very kind and I appreciate him letting me stay the night in his place. I mean any other person would have done just to rape or kidnap another person. Ashton did this because he wanted to, and most likely because it was the right thing to do. I am thankful, but I don't plan on staying just to get kicked out of this house when he learns what I truly am. Tonight I will leave. 

Ill leave before Ashton can find out who I am. 

What I am... 

Just as I was done rubbing my eyes and stretching with a yawn that had a small kitten like sound to it (I wonder why?!) I was spooked by a little noise coming from, what I guessed, was the kitchen. I swallowed and made sure my beanie was on my head before, I stood up and walked into the room. It could have been a criminal for all i knew and here I was going to check...As you can tell I'm quite the idiot. 

I let out a little relieved breath when i saw Ashton walking around the kitchen drinking coffee. I sighed before I cleared my throat and he looked over at me and smiled. The smile made my heart flutter and I had no idea why..."Well good morning sleepy head, how did you sleep? I hope the couch wasn't to bad." To caring...   
I sent him a small little smile back. "Morning...And no the couch was fine. The best sleep id gotten in years to be honest." 

He sighed and wrote down a few things. I sat down on one of the stools awkwardly. "So I guess I'll leave later today." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. 

"Why?" 

I swallowed. "Ashton you're a very nice person, and I am very thankful for all you've done, but you don't need to take care of me. Ill be fine on the streets." "No you wont. Luke you could die on the streets. Or get raped or something. This town isn't a good place to live on the streets." I shrug. 

"I've been fine on the streets for 8 years, I'm sure I can survive 8 more." Ashton looked at me sadly. "You've been on the streets for 8 years?" I swallow and nod. He sighs. "Don't leave please. I promise I'll be fine paying for a few things for you. Just stay please stay here. I know we met literally less then 24 hours ago, but I don"t want some as special as you getting hurt." 

Special? What does he mean by that?

I sigh, looking down contemplating if I should let him do this or not. And of course me being me...I gave in. "Fine but only for one month." 

And hell that was an interesting month. 

Because that word 'special' was proven to be a few time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton comes home to something very...different you could say.

The day after I agree with Ashton, about staying with him. 

Was, well it was a boring day....He had to work, so I just stayed at his home and watched TV. 

The day was boring and slow, and all I had eaten was a can of tuna and a sandwich. 

What? I'm half cat what do you expect? 

Do you want to now something scary about being here?

I can feel myself getting attached to Ashton. I guess you could say Its a cat thing.

I can feel myself wanting to be around him, and to snuggle up to him. 

Which is bad because he's going to get bored of me soon. 

He's not going to want me here soon. And that's going to hurt when it happens.

But the whole day I ate a sandwich and drank some juice while watching a show called F.R.I.E.N.D.S. because it looked like a good show and it was funny also.

The good thing about Ashton having to work was, I could take off my beanie and let my ears out. 

They've been folded up under my hat for awhile now, so it was nice to have them perk up a little.

Ashton's clothes were awfully big on me.

His sweat pants were loose and baggy.

The shirt went past my hips, I could probable wear it without pants and it would still cover my butt. 

Oh I also had my tail out too. It was currently wrapped around my waist and I played with the tip.

I couldn't stop asking myself questions.

Why does Ashton want me here?

Is he playing a trick?

Was he really this genuinely caring?

But of course id have to ask Ashton these questions to get answers to them. 

And that wasn't going to happen. 

I shouldn't judge Ashton so quickly. 

I'm not that kind of person.

I got up to put my plate away before turning on some music and dancing around. 

I also explored the apartment. 

I didn't go in to his room, because I didn't know if I was allowed.

As I explored I found a room with a piano and drum set. I smiled and sat down at the piano and played a few notes. 

I only knew how to play fur Elise. So I did.

My mom never really let me do many activities. 

She was to afraid of what might have happened. I couldn't blame her. She had no time and money for anything.

One of the reasons she kicked me out.

After I had played around a little I sat down and watched more Tv. 

It was now a childhood favorite of mine called spongebob. 

I used to love this show when I was a kid. I always thought of it like, he's different and is always treated differently, so he must know how I feel.

But honestly, now I don't think anyone knows.

I miss my friends. 

My mom, hell I even miss my dad. 

But I know I shouldn't ever be able to see them again. 

They will never except me for who I am.

I sighed and since I was half cat I had nice hearing, I could hear footsteps outside.

I slipped on the sweats before sitting down as Ashton walked into the house.

I smiled a little but he unexpectedly dropped the bag he was holding and that's when I remember.

I forgot to put on my beanie.

Ashton was looking at my cat ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appretiated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton sees Luke's secret

I sat there with wide eyes before finally grabbing my beanie and pulling it over my head. 

I was trying so hard to not cry.

"Uh h-hi Ashton."

He blinked a few times before shaking his head. "I-im I seeing things? Please tell me I'm seeing things."

I swallow thickly. "I don't know what you're talking about..." I lie and bite my lip.

He walks over and I start to panic. Until he sits down next to me and looks me in the eyes. "Luke. I swear I saw ears. Like cat ears. You can tell me the truth, I won't hurt you."

I bite my lip and feel a tear fall from my eyes. "I-i..." I swallow again and break the eye contact. "I-i'm so sorry, i-im different, and I'm not human." I start to sob.

He sighs and pulls me into a hug. "Hey. Being different isn't a bad thing. Its okay if you have kitten ears, I don't care. In fact I find that kinda adorable."

I quiet down a little and sit up. "Y-you aren't gunna throw me out?" He shakes his head.

"Is this why you wanted to leave so soon. Because you're a little scared of being different?" I nod to answer his question.

He sighs again. "Can I see them?" I blush a little and nod before slowly taking off my beanie.

He smiles a little. "Can I touch them?" I nod again and he reaches up and gently pets my ear. I purr a tiny bit and he giggles making me blush.

"That was cute." Is smile shyly and lean my head into the touch. I bite my lip and whisper. "I-i have a tail too."

He looks down at me. "Really?"

I nod and then turn my body. I take the tape off and pull out my tail from under the shirt and sweats before wrapping it around my side and resting it on my legs. I blush more.

Ashton smiles even wider, and I'm pretty sure its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, before gently reaching down and caressing my tail.

"I don't think I've ever seen something as adorable as you." He mumbles.

I blush even harder, my cheeks heating up. "So you're okay with this?" He nods. "Yeah I just have a few questions. The first being; you weren't some lab experiment right?"

I giggle and shake my head. "No I was born like this."

He nods. "Okay. Do you do thinks like an actual cat?"

I nod back. "Yes. I purr, I can meow hut I don't, I love milk, and I'm not the biggest fan of showers and baths but I'll take them."

He smiled. "I'll keep that I'm mind. Uh. Lastly you have feelings like a human still right?"

I nodded and played with my tail. "Yes. I can fall in love, I can be scared and I can be happy. I'm still human just with a few cat traits."

Ashton smiles. "Okay well that's makes me happy because I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

I giggle and blush deeply. "Well id love to get to know you more. So sure."

He smiled widely. "Okay, I have tomorrow off, so then." I nod and bite my lip. "Okay."

Maybe this month won't be the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in third person because I got super lazy

Luke was excited for that friday. He didn't think Ashton was going to end up liking him. He never really had any faith in himself, growing up the streets has it affects on a person. He wanted Ashton to like him, that was true, but did you ever think that someone like Ashton would like someone like him?

 

Yeah he didn't either.

 

Ashton was at work right, now and wouldn't be back for another hour, so Luke decided to just run around in his boxers and one of Ashton’s shirts. His tail swinging around and his ears perked up, instead of flattened under that darn beanie.

 

he would have said d*** but he wasn't that kind of person that cursed for no reason or because he could. He was raised well up until his mother couldn't handle him anymore. Could he even still call her his mom? Shed kicked him out because he was different, at the age of ten might he add, with nothing except a few dollars and the clothes he was wearing. Its not like Luke hated her for it. He understood that he was different, it was way nobody expected him. Well of course now Ashton, but not even his own mother could love him.

 

He understood that too. He didn't really love himself either. He liked having ears, they came in handy when he needed to hear things other people couldn't hear. His tail, believe it or not (he didn't at first either) actually helped keep him balanced. But not like it helped he was the clumsiest person alive. Well other than his old friend Harry Styles. Harry was Luke's best friend when he lived with his mother. Up until his mom kicked him out. Harry had offered to have Luke stay with him, but he didn't need to be a burden to his friend.

 

Thats what he was everywhere he went. Ashton could tell him everyday that he wasn't a burden, infact thats what he did, but it didn't help Luke change his mind.

 

About ten minutes before Ashton was going to arrive home, since it was later than usual because Ashton had to work a long shift, Luke decided to make his friend some food. But because it had been so long since he’d cooked, he wasn’t the best... He burnt some bread twice, because he was making tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. He remembered how to make the tomato soap, but the sandwiches, not so much.

 

And while cutting some more cheese, for the third time, he somehow ended up cutting his palm, which made him hiss in pain and drop the knife. he tried not to cry, he tried really hard, but soon he was sitting on the floor, holding his hand to his chest and with tears running down his face. he whimpered as the wound stung. But soon as he was about to panic, the door opened and he heard Astons voice.

 

“Luke, i’m home kitty.”

 

Despite being in pain Luke couldn’t help but the blush from the nickname that Ashton had suddenly started using. All Luke could do was sit there and whimper, hoping Ashton would come to his rescue.

 

And he wasn't thinking about Ashton kissing him after he rescued the small boy..OF course not…

 

not like he’d actually do it...Since i’m a freak...and hell realize that soon.

 

luke though as Ashton finally walked into the kitchen. He gasped and made his way over to Luke. “Hey, Luke what happened?” Luke whimpered. “I-I was trying to be nice and m-make you dinner, but i accidently cut my hand. I-im sorry i made a mess.”

 

Now he was just waiting for the first punch and words of ‘leave right now’.

 

But instead, Ashton reached out and gently grabbed Lukes hand, pulling it towards himself, so he could take a better look at the wound. It wasn’t to bad, not bad enough to need stitches but enough to hurt like a bitch.

 

“Aw kitty how did this happen?”

 

Luke can't help but to blush and sniffle. “I’m s-sorry I didnt mean to, I was trying to make you dinner and I accidently slipped and cut m-my hand. I’m sorry f-for making a mess.”

 

Ashton sighed and grabbed a wet swashcloth from under the sink and gently pressed it to Lukes hand. “Dont be sorry. Youre hurt-” “B-but the mess?” Ashton shook his head. “I dont care about the mess all I care about is getting my kitty to feel better.”

 

And who knew that the blush on Lukes face could get any brighter.

 

\----

 

Later that night, after getting Lukes hand cleaned up, and what was left of dinner, Ashton gave Luke a piggy back ride to the couch, or what Luke now called his bed, while Luke sighed, still guilty about making the mess.

 

Ashton noticed as he layed him down and pulled the blankets over his small body. “Dont worry about it Luke, it fine okay Kitty?” Luke could only sigh again and nod. Ashton kissed his head as a goodnight, before shutting off the lights and walking back to his room.

Luke was in a perfect sleep, when a loud clap of thunder shounded through the windows, making him bolt up, with a squeak.

 

Least to say. Luke hated storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets some of Ashton's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update bc I love you guys

That night I curled up on the couch from the moment I heard the first loud sound of the thunder from the storm happening outside. I hated storms so much. They were loud, and scary, and I just didn't like them at all. Every now and then I had thought of going to Ashton, and seeing if he would be okay with staying up with me but I highly doubted that. So I sat curled up on the couch waiting for the storm to pass, with red rimmed eyes and tear tracks going down my face.

I don't know when I decided it would be a good idea or whatever, before I even knew my body was moving, I was walking through the hallway, straight to Ashton’s room. My hand shook a little as I turned the doorknob. I jumped with a little squeak as another loud boom of thunder sounded. I took a deep shaky breath before walking over to the bed and shaking Ashton lightly. 

“A-ashton?” My voice came out shaky and croaky, as Ashton let out a little groan, and fluttered his eyes open.

Once he heard my little sniffle and noise of fear from the flash of lightning, he was suddenly sitting upright with a soft hand on my cheek. “Kitty are you afraid of the storm?”

I made a sad little noise of embarrassment before nodding. Ashton actually smiled fondly, which I wasn't expecting before asking, “Would you like to sleep with me tonight kitty?” I answered with a little sniffle and nod, a light shade of pink setting on my cheeks.

Ashton nodded and scooted over, before moving the blankets, allowing me to lay down next to him. I thought it was nice of him to let me sleep in the same bed with him, but I definitely didn't expect it when he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest. But I wasn't gonna turn down a chance to cuddle with him, so I just nuzzled my face into his chest, ignoring the heat on my face. I couldn't fight the purr that rose from my throat, as Ashton started to gently scratch behind my ears. I heard a small laugh come from the other boy, and it made me smile because he had such a cute laugh. 

I let out a soft content sigh, completely forgetting about the storm that was now settling down outside, to focused on the way Ashton’s hand was carding through my hair and around my ears. The way he was holding me close to his chest, and for once in my life I actually felt loved and wanted. Though I still didn't see how ashton could like me, I mean I was a mess of emotions at all times...plus i'm a freak. I just don't understand. Who knows he could be doing all this out of pity, because he feels bad that I really never had a life growing up the streets. But either way I wasn't gonna stop him and from what I learned yesterday was that, even if it is all out of pity, he doesn't want me to go.

I know that i'm risking getting attached, and I know if do its gonna hurt like hell when he tells me to leave, but for some reason I just don't care. For some reason, I know that deep down inside of me, I think that will never happen. It could just be the way he's holding me right now. But I will never know for sure. 

Before I knew it, I found myself starting to fall asleep, the warmth of Ashton’s body sending me to a tired state, where i eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep, wrapped in the arms of the person i'd been longing for all my life.

The next morning, woke up to a warm, but not as warm, bed. I slowly tapped around for the heat that had engulfed me last night, but instead just found more blankets. That's when i realized that Ashton had either left for work, which he said that he usually didn't have to work on Fridays, or he was out in the living room or kitchen. With that thought I sat up and slowly climbed out of the bed, and make my way to the living room, only to find it empty. But I was startled but the sound of laughter, one I recognized to be Ashton, but the other two I had never heard before. 

I grabbed my beanie and pulled it over my head and then tucked my tail into my sweats, before slowly walking into the kitchen. Ashton smiled once he saw me. “Good morning Lukey.” One of the other two, the one with dark hair, wolf whistled and turned to Ashton. “Whoa Irwin you weren't kidding, hes a cute one.”

I couldn't stop the blush as it formed on my cheeks. The thought of Ashton even mentioning me to anyone made my stomach do flips. Ashton punched the dark hair boy in the am. “Calum shut up.” Calum that was his name.

Ashton looked over at me again. “Luke this is Calum and Michael, they’re friends of mine.” I smiled shyly and shook the red haired boys, I guess he was Michael, hand and then Calum’s hand. I felt so small compared to all three of them.

Michael smiled, a hint of shyness also in his voice, “Hello Luke, i'm Michael. Please ignore my boyfriend he can be an idiot sometimes.” I giggled as Calum gasped. “Hey that’s not true.” Ashton smiled and rolled his eyes. “Oh but it is.” Which earned him a punch in the arm back. 

I smiled. “Its nice to meet you Michael and Calum.” 

Ashton walked over to me and whispered in my ear. “You don't have to hide your kitten ears, they already know and their fine with it.” I swallowed nervously and looked at him. “A-Are you sure?” He hummed in response and nodded. 

I let out a little sigh of relief before slowly taking off my old ragged up beanie. Michael giggled. “Aw they are adorable Ashton. Can I touch them?” I blushed but nodded anyway. “Yeah go ahead.” 

Michael slowly reached over and slowly pet my right ear and smiled as I started to purr underneath the touch making Ashton smile fondly again. “You purr too? Jesus christ Ashton you are a lucky boy.” Ashton blushes from Calum’s comment. I smile and look down, still purring from Michael petting my ears.

After talking for awhile more, the two boys had to leave, but before they did they welcomed me into warm hugs, and I couldn't help to smile because maybe there was a chance for me to make friends still. After they left, Ashton asked if I wanted to have a moviethon, which I guess was just a movie marathon, and I agreed. He told me to go find a movie. That's how we ended up cuddled up on the couch, my head laying on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist and our legs slightly tangled, while watch Finding Nemo. It was always a childhood favorite of mine so I thought it would be nice to see it again after so long.

I don't know what time is was, or how many movies we had watched, when Ashton fell asleep on my lap. Well his head was on my lap, while I played with his hair. We were currently watching Toy Story 3, when he fell asleep. I continued to watch the movie and play with his soft curls. I never knew hair could be so soft, and nobody I had met, other than Harry, had such curly hair, I didn't really know what to think about it honestly, but I really like running my fingers through his curls. And since he was asleep I was gonna guess that he liked it too. 

I was also very happy that Michael and Calum had ended up liking me and that they were okay with the fact that I had kitten ears and a tail. They were both very nice boys and a cute couple. They teased each other a lot about stupid small things that didn't matter. They would share the smallest but most meaningful kisses ever, and they kinda fit like puzzle pieces. I wanted that with someone special...I want it with Ashton, but I sadly do not think it will happen. 

I didn't notice that Ashton had woken up and that he was now staring at me with a fond look on his face. But you know how you get that weird feeling in the pit of your stomach that kinda tells you someone is looking at you? Yeah well that's what made me look back down at him, and as i caught him staring, a blush rose on my cheeks. 

He smiled and sat. “So you can wear whatever you want from my closet, just let me grab a few things first okay?” I was confused at first, but then remembered that he was taking me on a date tonight. So I nodded and he stood to walk to his room and to get clothes. Could I even call this a date?   
Once he came back out, I stood and walked back to his room. I found a light blue sweater, that was of course a little big, but it smelled like Ashton so I didn't complain. I pulled on some black skinny jeans that Ashton said were too small for him, and they almost fit me. They were a little big around the waist so I just put on a belt. I found the shoes Ashton had bought me before he got home yesterday. I fixed up my hair a bit before walking back out to the living room. I smiled shyly at Ashton who was wearing black skinny jeans, and a Nirvana shirt. 

I had hid my hands in the big sweater and blushed at Ashton’s eyes traveled down my body and back up. He smiled, almost seeming breathless, before speaking. “You look b-..great.” I smiled back shyly. “You do too.” He smiled even more. “Thanks kitty. You ready to go?” I nodded and he pulled me out of the house.

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't calm down after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story!

I smiled as Ashton opened the door for me once we finally arrived to the place that he was taking me for this so called date. Right now we were in a parking lot, which honestly I found a little weird, but Ashton told me that we weren't there yet. And after about five minutes of walking, we came to a stop at a little grange. It had lights wrapped around it, making me smile. In the middle was a little table with two chairs, music was playing and there was candles lit on the table. I looked at Ashton in awe and he smiled down at me.

 

“I had Mikey and Cal help me with it. I hope you like it.” I smiled and walked up the two steps. “Honestly how could I not.”

 

Ashton walked over and pulled out a chair for me and I blushed and sat down. What a gentlemen. I would like to meet his mom right now please. I looked around and noticed that the trees and bushes around us, basically covered the grange, so you would have to look for it. I was amazed to be honest, at how beautiful it was even this late at night.

 

I smelt something really good and looked over to see pizza sitting in front of me. I giggled and glanced at Ashton. “Oh that's so romantic.” 

 

He smiled and shrugged. “Yep this is as romantic as its gonna get.”

 

I giggled again and took a small sip of wine. I couldn't make myself believe that I was here, with Ashton Irwin, on a date. Like me. Luke Hemmings the weird cat person that nobody liked in school, was on a date. It was such a foreign thing for me, I had never been on a date in my life, nor did I ever think I was gonna go on one. It was insane for me to think of. But now here I am. On a date. With a very cute boy. Like I cannot explain this boys cuteness okay.

 

I was a nice night. There was a little patch over us that allowed you to see the sky, and the stars were shining bright, the night sky dark, and the soft music playing was soothing and helped fill our silence as we ate. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was nice. The sound of crickets and frogs, and a faint river or stream not to far away. I glanced at Ashton every now and then. The lights on the little grande, lit up his face and eyes becoming bright. He really looked really pretty.

 

Once we had finished eating, I didn't expect Ashton to stand up, and turn up the music a little more. Then he walked over and held out his hand for me. “May I have this dance?” I blushed and looked up at him. 

 

“I can't dance.” 

 

He laughed and shrugged. “I can't either.”

 

Right as I grabbed his hand, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran started playing and Ashton wrapped one arm around me, while his other hand still held mine. I blushed a little more as he smiled down at me and rocked our bodies together. I couldn't believe we were slow dancing to this years most romantic song. It made tingles shoot through my spine, and it didn't help when Ashton pulled me closer and laid his head down on my shoulder. I couldn't hold in m smiles as I put my head on his collarbone. His breath was warm on my neck, and it caused me to shiver a little. I had never had a moment like this with anyone before. It felt amazing. It felt amazing to be loved by someone. Or at least this I hoped that this was love.

As we were dancing, Ashton leaned up and started singing along to the song, quietly into my ear. He had a beautiful voice, and I was honored to have him sing to me.

 

“'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

 

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

 

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

 

Maybe it's all part of a plan

 

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

 

Hoping that you'll understand.”

 

I was tempted to sing along, but I wanted to keep listening to him sing into my ear. His voice was unique, i'd honestly never heard anyone with a voice like his. I was in love with it. Even though it was quiet, it was balanced perfectly and he knew exactly what notes to hit. Nobody had ever sang to me other then my mother. It made my heart race, and pound against my chest.

 

“But, baby, now

 

Take me into your loving arms

 

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

 

Place your head on my beating heart

 

Thinking out loud

 

That maybe we found love right where we are.”

 

As the song continued he leaned back to look at me. My stomach started doing flips as he leaned his head against mine. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were closed. All I could do was watch as his lips moved, and look at all the features on his skin.

He opened his eyes as the last few lines of the song played, while at the same time he sang, he leaned in a little closer. I could feel the heat on my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. I fluttered my eye closed as his lips brushed mine.

 

“We found love right where we are.”

 

Then suddenly butterflies exploded in my stomach as his lips pressed fully to mine. Ashton let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my side, just like the other one, and pulled me impossibly closer to him. I placed my hand on his cheek and kept my other arm wrapped around his neck. Our lips moved slowly and gently against each other. His hands stayed placed on my lower back, right where the curve was. You know, for a first kiss this was pretty damn good. Oops I said a bad word. Oh well.

 

Soon we started to lose our breath so we pulled back at the same time, and I opened my eyes to see that Ashton had a wide smile on his face. One grew on my face too and we stared into each others eyes. His were sparkling with happiness and I wouldn't be surprised if mine looked the same. I swallowed, feeling the way my cheeks were probably bright red right now.

 

I was 100% sure that we had found love, right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

After that date, I couldn't have been happier. Ashton had opened my door like a gentle men. On the way back home, Ashton held my hand, while using the other one to drive. And when we got home he opened the door again and then kissed my knuckles. I was a blushing mess the whole time.

After I had gotten ready for bed, Ashton came out to the living room. "Do you wanna sleep with me again Kitty?"

As he spoke he started to scratch behind my ears making me purr and nuzzle into his hand. I nodded in response and he just giggled because I was to busy purring to actually answer the question.

Soon enough we were cuddled up in his bed, just like the night of that storm. My tail was laying across both of our legs, and my ears twitched every now and then, do to Ashton's soft breaths. Neither of us were asleep. We were just laying there, enjoying the silence. Listening to each other breaths.

Ashton had his arms wrapped around me tightly, my human ear was listening to his heartbeat.

I never imagined myself to be in a bed, cuddling with someone. It all kind of happened quickly. Not like I'm complaining, I'm perfectly fine with all of this.

I yawned and nuzzled closer into Ashton.

"Hey Luke?"

I looked up at Ashton. "Yes?"

Ashton bit his lip. "Can I kiss you again?"

I blushed deeply, but nodded slowly. I wasn't going to turn down another kiss from him. So enough he was already leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I sighed happily and kissed back. The way his lips felt on mine was amazing really. His were rough but also so soft, I didn't know that was possible. He put passion into his kisses and made sure that they were gentle.

I knew right then and there, that I was falling for Ashton. Which was a terrifying thought. I didn't want to be let down again. I didn't want to have my heart broken. I didn't want to loose him. And I didn't want to go back to that corner.

But I still put passion into the kiss as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. He deepened the kiss slightly, making sure to still keep it soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my ears twitch in excitement as Ashton slowly rolled us, making it so be wad on top.

I felt my cheeks heat up when Ashton licked my bottom lip. I swallowed before opening my mouth, letting his tongue move into my mouth. We slid them over each other and he explored every inch of my mouth.

It ended to soon when we had to pull away because we lost our breath. I swallowed and slowly opened my eyes. Ashton still had his eyes closed as he smiled and leaned his head onto mine. I felt so special when he opened his eyes and looked into mine. It made my breath hitch.

Most people don't appreciate hazel eyes. They're beautiful and i'd much rather have hazel eyes instead on my ugly blue dull eyes.

(It was so hard writing that wow. Luke's eyes are beautiful)

Ashton kissed my nose before pulling me close and nuzzling his face into my neck. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck, and smiled while he wasn't looking.

"Goodnight Kitty." I blushed from the nickname that I still want used too.

"Goodnight Ash."

The next morning I woke up cuddled up to Ashton's chest. Well let me refraze. I was laying on Ashton, with my head on his chest and out legs tangled. I have absolutely no idea how we got like this, but I really wasn't complaining. I sighed against his chest, giggling as his breathing lifted my head a little.

I glanced up to make sure he was still asleep and luckily he was.

I yawned, making a little mewl at the end of it. Then I listened to the soft beat of Ashton's heart, thumping against his chest. I drew a few patterns on his shirt with my pointer finger, until Ashton started to wake up. He let out a groan before I felt a hand run through my hair and them he started petting my ears. I hummed and fluttered my eyes.

"Good morning Kitty." I smiled at the name. "Good morning Ash."

Ashton continued to run his fingers through my hair, until I climbed off him and stretched.

"I'm hungry. Can you make me some breakfast Ashy?"

He smiled and sat up, with a nod. "Of course I'll make you breakfast kitty."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before running to the kitchen before he could see my bright red face. Once I got to the kitchen, I started making coffee for Ashton and then I made some tea for myself. So by the time Ashton got out to the kitchen, the coffee was ready and I was sitting on the counter drinking my tea. 

Ashton made himself his coffee and then started making me chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. I sat on the counter, playing on his phone, while drinking my tea and swinging my feet. I hummed a random song to myself and took another drink. As Ashton was waiting for the pancakes he turned around and slipped in between my legs. I blushed and put down the phone as Ashton wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi." I giggled from the simple word. "Hello." He smiled and kissed my nose.

He let go when the pancakes were done. Then he made us both plates and then handed me one. I smiled and shyly pecked his lips as a thank you. I began to eat and continued to swing my feet, up until I was done.

Then I put down my plate. Ashton finished and then came back over. He pulled me close and then kissed me again.

It was a great way to start the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters begin so short, but the should start to get longer soon.
> 
> Just a quick fyi, my wattpad is no longer larrylashtonshipper and is now Lukcirwin for anyone that wanted to follow.

The next few days were pretty univentful. The only thing that I really disliked about them, was that Ashton had suddenly stopped kissing me. I know I shouldn't be making such a big deal about it, because its not like we're dating or anything, but he almost treats me like it never happened. One day we're acting like a couple and then next suddenly were not.

Of course it could mean anything, I'm not all to familiar with emotions but I just–

I didn't know what had happened between us. Maybe he realized I'm a piece of crap.

I saw someone from my high school yesteday. I was at the mall with Ashton and we ran into each other. He said that I had grown and changed a lot since the last time he saw me. We talked for a few minutes before he had to leave. I didn't remember what his name was, but I recognized him. 

Michael and Calum were over at the house right now while Ashton is work. They've been here for a few hours and all we've been doing is cooking, watching movies, and playing video games.

It's been nice having them around. Not as nice as it could be with Ashton, but the comfort was nice.

I learned that Michael really likes kittens, and he says that he really loves my kitten side. It makes me happy that there are people in this world that never judged other people, and that I was friends with three of them.

The two now know about my crush after we had all talked about it today. They told me that they wouldn't be surprised if Ashton liked me back because and I quote "He basically looks at you with heart eyes."

I don't know what that means. You can't look at someone with hearts as your eyes, like in the movies can you? Calum said it was just a metaphor.

Once they had left, I didnt know what to do. I wanted to go for a walk, but I already knew Ashton wouldn't approve of me doing that alone. At least he cared about my safety and well-being.

So until then I sat on the couch and watched tv. Until the bell on the door rang. I groaned because I really didnt feel like getting up. But instead of just listening to the door bell ring, I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I sighed and tucked my tail away before opening the door.

"Hello-" 

I was cut off by the feeling of someones fist colliding with my cheek. I hissed in pain and stumbled back. I looked up and didn't recognize the person standing in the door way. I whimpered a little as the man stepped closer, and I took several steps back. 

"W-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The man snickered, "You dont remember me Lukey?" I shook my head frantically. "Oh but Luke, i'm the one who gave you the cat ears and the cat tail."

I sniffled and held my cheek. "I-I dont know what youre talking about." The man hummed quickly reached forward and tore off the beanie I was wearing. 

My cheek was burning in pain and the smile that spread across his face, scared me half to death. I swallowed and took another step back, out of his reach. He only stepped forward and before I knew it he was grabbing me by the hair and slapping his hand over my mouth. 

I was shaking mess, not knowing what to do. I squirmed as he leaned down and whispered in my ear as I felt something nudge against my back. 

"If you scream, i'll shoot you." That when I realized it was a gun. I whimpered again and nodded my head in understandment. 

He slowly moved his hand from my mouth and then shoved me forward. Not wanting to get even more hurt, I moved forward. Nobody seemed to notice the distress in my eyes ass we walked up to an old run down car.

I wanted to scream for Ashton, I wanted him–someone to save me.

He opened the door and shoved me into the back. Another man was in the car, and he reached around and put duct tape over my mouth. As they started the car, I noticed Ashton get out of his car, and I knew it might have been my only chance to get out of this so I did the first thing I could think of. 

I started banging on the window, and tried screaming Ashton's name, but because of the duct tape it came out mumbled. Tears started building up in my eyes as the car started moving farward. I kept banging on the window and looked back at the two men. I sobbed and turned my head back only to see Ashton gone now, and the car slammed to a stop.

My body flew back and hit the seat infront of me. 

Then my vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real oh my (°=°)
> 
> Kodos and comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
